The present invention is directed to pens and other writing instruments combined with a practical tool.
A common problem for law enforcement personnel is that they need to maintain on their person many pieces of equipment. These includes a note pad, night stick, gun, ammunition, writing instrument, handcuffs, handcuff lock, handcuff key, etc. Keeping track of all this different equipment and remembering to carry it all can be burdensome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that simplifies the burden on law enforcement personnel of maintaining and keeping track of their equipment requirements.